Music In My Soul
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: In this one we got four judges, a competitive group for one contest. Who's the best singer? The winner gets one billion dollars. Now these contestants struggle to sing and make it into the finals to get the billion. Who will win? You decide! OC's requested for competition, though they battle it out with other contestants! Also songs requested. For adoption. See last chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**Shinx: Well I'm back with a different story. Call it Music In My Soul. Well this story decides out of the Total Drama cast (from Total Drama Island to All-Stars) who is the best at singing. It's a competition for the cast and the OC's that the readers can submit to sing. Also I'm going to have to put I Didn't Do It on hiatus for barley any ideas suggested from others (except those who PM me) I do know they were viewed by a lot of people but I guess they don't care. *sigh***

**Cameron: Well Mike, Zoey, Diamond and Kisu are the judges for this competition.**

**Diamond: And we wish best of luck for whom wins. Also it's the viewers that can decide who moves on, what song they should sing, if they want their OC in they can, and what could happen as a bit of drama so Chris and Chef don't try to take over the competition.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or the songs except Kisu, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Enjoy!**

* * *

"And here's the newest show for television entertainment!" A guy says in the background as we see Mike, Zoey, Diamond and Kisu sitting in chairs. Kisu was sleeping as Diamond yawned while Mike and Zoey waved.

"This is a competition for everyone that are selected to sing out their hearts to see who's the best singer of them all and to see if they can win a billion dollars for winning." The guy continued on as Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a second, we're getting paid, right?" Diamond asks Zoey and she shrugs. Diamond started to talk on a phone as the guy nervously coughed.

"We're right now waiting for our contestants to be chosen by Chris McLean. Some which will be from Total Drama like two of our judges Mike and Zoey!" The guy stammered out as you can hear a phone ringing in the background and Diamond was arguing with someone which was a person in the place where the announcer was.

"We'll be right back after the break." The announcer quickly ended the beginning after Diamond's eyes flashed violet instead of their sunny yellow. She growled and started to get into the announcers box as the show went to a commercial.

* * *

**Shinx: Short but sweet. Diamond has MPD just like Mike if you haven't read any of my other stories.**

**Kisu: If you want bio's about the OC's that the author is using then just ask! We'll have Sierra bring them up quick about me and Diamond.**

**Diamond: Other OC's requested! Songs requested for who should sing them! Drama requested! Here's the application!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Disorder: (If any)**

**Age: (Between 16-19)**

**Song:**

**Favorite contestant of Total Drama:**

**Audition Tape: **

**Extra Information:**

**Fate/Foreshadowing on show: (PM me if wanted.)**

* * *

**Shinx: There's the OC application.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	2. Announcement before competition

**Shinx: Well, the judges are going to be taking over for this information speech…**

* * *

**Mike: Okay, we got fifteen OC's chosen out of the ones you gave us to use. We're also trying to think of the limit of OC's used right now.**

**Zoey: We're thinking twenty is allowed if we get a lot more OC's then needed.**

**Kisu: Also mates! Wonder people have been asking for the list of Total Drama characters that are going to be competing for the story while the others are going to be either making appearances or helping the others with somethin'.**

**Mike: Well, Zoey and I are two of the judges, you already know that. Blaineley and Josh will make a special appearance for something. While Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Noah, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Trent, Lindsay, Dakota, Jo, Sierra and Cody are going to compete while the rest of the cast are some of the audience.**

**Zoey: We need songs sent in for some of the cast members listed to sing! **

**Diamond: Also we got the OC's for who's on the show so far! We got…**

**Topaz Piper Lionel from **_**TDSuperFan**_

**Lauren Sullivan from **_**Guest/Beththedreamer**_

**Crystal Lee from **_**That one Mudkip**_

**Crimson Knight from **_**deadlywaffle**_

**Carrie Michelson from **_**DJMidge**_

**Brianna Palmer from **_**Singer97**_

**Mina Palmer from **_**Singer97**_

**Randy Carter from **_**Singer97**_

**Jamie Carter from **_**Singer97**_

**Sebasti**a**n Raven from **_**The hazel-eyed bookworm**_

**Daniel J. Eastpack from **_**the unknown uploader**_

**Valanie Miller from **_**Madame Rodoshe**_

**Aelita Green from **_**Totaldramafan102**_

**Bayleigh Adams from **_**ZokeForever101**_

**(And!) Haley Gears from **_**ZokeForever101**_

**Kisu: That's all the OC's chosen by us, the four judges and the stupid Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet**

**Diamond: Also **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Kisu, me and my personalities! (Cameron walks in with five coffees and a clipboard. He drinks one of the coffees while he hands the others to the four judges and keeps the one he drank to himself)**

**Cameron: Ok, we'll accept five more OC's. Also we'll take song recommendations at any time for any character listed for Total Drama. And we got one more thing to announce so people won't get confused.**

**Mike: I HAVE MY PERSONALITIES BACK! You can send song requests for them to sing also. **

**Diamond: Review or PM!**


	3. First round!

**Shinx: Here's the newest chapter of Music In My Soul! **

**Diamond: We got the full list of OC's competing in the episode now! And one which will be in the game after an incident.**

**Topaz Piper Lionel from **_**TDSuperFan**_

**Lauren Sullivan from **_**Beththedreamer**_

**Crystal Lee from **_**That one Mudkip**_

**Crimson Knight from **_**deadlywaffle**_

**Carrie Michelson from **_**DJMidge**_

**Brianna Palmer from Singer97**

**Mina Palmer from Singer97**

**Randy Carter from Singer97**

**Jamie Carter from Singer97**

**Destiny Brooks from Singer97**

**Sebastian Raven from **_**The hazel-eyed bookworm**_

**Daniel J. Eastpak from **_**the unknown uploader**_

**Valanie Miller from **_**Madame Rodoshe**_

**Aelita Green from **_**Totaldramafan102**_

**Tina Smith from **_**Totaldramafan102**_

**Bayleigh Adams from **_**ZokeForever101**_

**Haley Gears from **_**ZokeForever101**_

**Krystal (Unknown Last Name) from **_**Ponythekidrs **_**(SPELT THE NAME RIGHT!)**

**Sloane Carlin from **_**BabyIt'sBrynlee**_

**(AND!) Sapphire from **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**(THAT'S THE AUTHOR!)**

**Zoey: We'd like to thank everyone for their early support! (Chris rushes in)**

**Chris: But we're on a budget so get on with the show!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any of the songs except Kisu, Sapphire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Enjoy mates!**

Fog rised up the stage and the one and only host, Chris McLean came out.

"Welcome folks to Music In My Soul where thirty-five contestants fight out to win the one billion dollars! I'm your host Chris-"

"Wait one minute! We're the judges! We're supposed to be the hosts for the show then!" Kisu yelled out and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well, the producers did say that but they told me to add a twist for you four. After seven people of the competition are eliminated your picking teams. Two of the judges are on one team to be captains though they're not competing on the show. And the producers told me to pick the two that are going to be the captains for each team." Chris said with a smug look on his face and the others sighed.

"Diamond and Mike are one team while Zoey and Kisu are the other so I can take out the yucky love between the love birds of Revenge of the Island for a bit." Chris said and walked off the stage and the others paired up and switched chairs a bit so the order was Diamond, Mike, Zoey and Kisu.

"Now we're going to pull out a new contestant for the first time to sing. She's a girl with a bold attitude, a bit of ADHD and considered a bit of an artist by Chris, give it up for Topaz Piper Lionel mates!" Kisu introduced as some of the Total Drama cast within the audience clapped as a girl with a red, black and white button up shirt, a black tie with metal studs at the bottom, black skinny jeans, sparkly black high tops with metal studs, glasses, white headphones around her neck, a charm bracelet, and her hair is tied into two loose pigtails and accessorized with a white lilac.

"Hey!" She said proudly and the others waved at her.

"I'll be preforming I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker by Sandi Thorn for you all tonight! Here goes!" She said as she took a deep breath and began.

"_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_In '77 and '69, revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_When the head of state didn't play guitar_

_Not everybody drove a car_

_When music really mattered and when radio was king_

_When accountants didn't have control_

_And the media couldn't buy your soul_

_And computers were still scary and we didn't know everything_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_In '77 and '69, revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_When pop stars still remained a myth_

_And ignorance could still be bliss_

_And when God Save the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale_

_When my mom and dad were in their teens_

_And anarchy was still a dream_

_And the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_In '77 and '69, revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_When record shops were still on top_

_And vinyl was all that they stocked_

_And the super info-highway was still drifting out in space_

_Kids were wearing hand-me-downs_

_And playing games meant kick arounds_

_And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_In '77 and '69, revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_I was born too late to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh, I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair."_

She finished her song and the audience cheered for her. The judges clapped for her as Diamond wrote something down on a piece of paper. She took a bow and walked off the stage and Mike decided to announce the second one.

"Well, we got the surfer girl from season one of Total Drama here! Give it up for Bridgette!" Mike called out and the audience cheered for the surfer girl.

"I'm going to sing It's Like Summer by Lux. Here I go." She said a bit nervously and sang.

" _There's a time _

_In our lives _

_When the rain just goes away _

_And the seeds _

_That we've sown _

_Take route for better days _

_So feel it grow and overflow _

_And watch it all explode _

_So let it rise and let it shine _

_Cuz good time bout to blow _

_It's like summer _

_It's a brand new day _

_Feel the sun shine _

_Shinin on your face _

_It's like summer _

_Like a love grenade _

_Blowin sky high _

_Burnin up the place _

_It's like oh...oh...oh... _

_It's like summer _

_It's like summer _

_Feel the sun _

_Let it shine _

_Let your heart begin to bloom _

_See the world through new eyes _

_Shed your skin it's time to move _

_So feel it grow and overflow _

_And watch it all explode _

_So let it rise and let it shine _

_Cuz good times bout to blow _

_It's like summer _

_It's a brand new day _

_Feel the sun shine _

_Shinin on your face _

_It's like summer _

_Like a love grenade _

_Blowin sky high _

_Burnin up the place _

_It's like oh...oh...oh... _

_Bridge _

_Earth is movin _

_People movin _

_Somethin's in the air _

_Heads are spinnin _

_Faces grinnin _

_Feelin everywhere _

_It's like summer _

_It's a brand new day _

_Feel the sun shine _

_Shinin on your face _

_It's like summer _

_Like a love grenade _

_Blowin sky high _

_Burnin up the place _

_It's like oh...oh...oh…" _

She finished and the audience cheered once again. Diamond once again wrote something down on her paper but it was black instead of her blue pen. Zoey decided to announce the next one as Bridgette got off stage.

"We got another new contestant coming right up! She may be a bit shy but she has a good heart, give it up for Lauren Sullivan!" Zoey said as a girl with pale skin, platinum colored hair tied up in a bun and crystal blue eyes walked out on stage. She has a small slender figure though, she also wore a baby blue fitted skater dress with white flats. She also had on ray-band glasses and a golden music note charm bracelet, a minimal amount of mascara on and she has peachy colored lips.

"T-thanks for having me on the show. I'll now preform Breathe from in the Heights." She said and Kisu smiled.

"I know that song! I'll help out a bit, now let's get this started!" Kisu said and Lauren nodded.

"_Kisu: Sigue andando el camino por toda su vida. Respira_

_Lauren: Breathe_

_Kisu: Y si pierdes mis huellas que_

_Dios te bendiga._

_Respira._

_Lauren: This is my street._

_I smile at the faces_

_I've known all my life._

_They regard me with pride._

_And everyone's sweet, _

_They say, "You're going places!"_

_So how can I say that while_

_I was away, I had so much to hide!_

_Hey guys, it's me!_

_The biggest disappointment_

_You know_

_The kid couldn't hack it, _

_She's back and she's walkin' real slow_

_Welcome home. _

_Just breathe..._

_Kisu: Sigue andando el camino por toda su vida_

_Respira-_

_Lauren: Just breathe..._

_Kisu: Y si pierdes mis huellas que _

_Dios te bendiga._

_Respira-_

_Lauren: As the radio plays old _

_Forgotten boleros_

_I think of the days when this_

_City was mine_

_I remember the praise_

_Ay, te adoro, te quiero_

_The neighborhood waved and said_

_Nina, be brave and _

_You're gonna be fine,_

_And maybe it's me,_

_But iot all seems like lifetimes ago_

_Kisu: Te adoro_

_Te quiero_

_Respira!_

_Respira!_

_Lauren: So what do I say to these_

_Faces that I used to know?_

_"Hey, I'm home?"_

_Diamond (In a high pitched voice): Mira Nina_

_Lauren:_

_Hey..._

_Kisu: No me preocupo por ella_

_Lauren: They're not worried about me_

_Kisu: Mira, alli esta nuestra estrella_

_Lauren: They are all counting on me_

_To succeed_

_I am the one who made it out!_

_The one who always made the grade_

_But maybe I should have just_

_stayed home..._

_Kisu: Ella si da la talla..._

_Ah! Ah, aah_

_Mira Nina_

_Lauren: When I was a child I stayed_

_Wide awake, climbed to the_

_Highest place, on every fire_

_Escape, restless to climb_

_Kisu: Respira..._

_Lauren: I got every scholarship,_

_Saved every dollar,_

_The first to go to college,_

_How do I tell them why_

_I'm coming back home,_

_With my eyes on the horizon_

_Just me and the GWB, asking,_

_Gee Nina, What'll you be?_

_Straighten the spine._

_Smile for the neighbors._

_Everything's fine._

_Everything's cool._

_The standard reply,_

_"Lots of tests, lots of papers."_

_Smile, wave goodbye,_

_Ane pray to the sky, oh God..._

_And what will my parents say?_

_Kisu: Nina..._

_Lauren: Can I go in there and say,_

_Kisu: Nina..._

_Lauren: "I know that I'm letting you down..."_

_Kisu: Nina..._

_Lauren: Just breathe..."_

Lauren finished the song and Kisu sat right back down. The audience clapped and Diamond had a bit of a grin on her face as she wrote in black marker again. Lauren got off stage and Diamond was about to announce the next contestant until she heard a crash backstage and we get a camera to see Cody buried under some instruments with Trent while Sierra and Leshawna tried to dig them out.

"Looks like the party guy is going to have his turn now! Give it up for Geoff!" Diamond said and Geoff strolled on stage.

"Okay dudes and dudettes I'm going to sing Can't Hold Us by Macklemore." Geoff said and began.

"_Ay, ay, ay_

_Good to see you, come on in, let's go_

_Yeah, let's go_

_Alright, alright_

_OK, uh, alright, OK_

_Alright, OK_

_Return of the Mack, get up!_

_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit_

_Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_

_And we did it our way._

_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on._

_Let that stage light go and shine on down,_

_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._

_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_

_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_

_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_

_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_

_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_

_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._

_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like_

_Raise those hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got my city right behind me_

_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_And so we put our hands up_

_And so we put our hands up_

_Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh_

_Let's go!_

_Na na na na na na na na (aha)_

_Hey_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_

_Hey_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_

_(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Ma-ckle-more"_

Geoff finished singing and everyone clapped for him. Diamond once again wrote in black marker as Geoff got off stage and Kisu began to announce the next person.

"Next up we got a nice a clever girl but she's not afraid to kick your butts if you get on her back side! Give it up for Crystal Lee!" Kisu said as a girl with long black hair, messy blue bangs, dark brown almond eyes, a scar underneath her lower lip, a navy blue shirt, a black jacket, dark blue baggy jeans, a sky blue baseball hat, grey sneakers, and a white watch on her left wrist.

"Hi everyone!" She said in a happy tone of voice. She glanced around and she smiled. "I'll be preforming Thanks For the Memories by Fall Out Boy." Crystal said and she began.

"_I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for (except for)_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand (one night stand oh)_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)"_

She finished and everyone cheered. Diamond wrote in blue pen as she got off stage. Mike went right ahead to announce the next contestant.

"Here's the moonchild from season four! Give it up for Dawn!" Mike said and Dawn walked onto the stage with a smile.

"Well earthlings I will be preforming Fireflies by Owl City." She said and began.

"_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_(Thread, thread...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_(Ha-ha)_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_(Said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_(Jar, jar, jar...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"_

She finished and everyone clapped and cheered. Diamond wrote in blue pen. She got off stage and it was Zoey's turn to announce.

"Next up is the stubborn girl! Give it up for Crimson Knight?" Zoey said in confusion as a girl with long black hair with red highlights, a bit of eyeliner and mascara, a black leather jacket with a dark red tank top under it, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to sing Titanium by David Guetta." She said and began to sing.

"_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium" _

She finished the song and everyone cheered for her. She smiled a bit when Diamond wrote in black marker. She got off of the stage as it was Diamond's turn.

"Here's the sarcastic Brainiac who's going to perform to us! Give it up for Noah!" Diamond saidas Noah walked on stage. He was about to start singing a song but a water bottle hit him right in the face and everyone looked into the crowd to see a fan girl cheering.

"DEATH TO NOAH!" She screamed and ran off before the security could get her. Noah was knocked unconscious by the giant water bottle (**Shinx: Guess the reference to a celebrity! XD) **so he was automatically removed from the show. Diamond sighed as Kisu announced the next contestant.

"Well from that shocking attack we're moving on to a new contestant with a really shy and quiet attitude. Give it up for Carrie Michelson!" Kisu said as a girl with red hair cut into a bob style, green eyes, pale skin, a green sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She was a bit short though.

"H-hello, I'm going to preform Demons by Imagine Dragons if that's okay." She said and began to sing.

"_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

She finished and everyone clapped and cheered. She smiled a bit as Diamond wrote something down in blue pen. She got off stage as we went to Josh and Blaineley from Celebrity Manhunt. But they were in a studio box in the studio for the competition.

"Well we're the announcers of the new show!" Josh said in an excited voice.

"Right now we're going to cut to a commercial break but what is Diamond doing? Who attacked Noah with a water bottle and ran off? Who else will get eliminated? Tune in after the break!" Blaineley said.

"And we're back with a former contestant of Total Drama, give it up for Gwen!" Mike said as Gwen came out on stage.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be singing La La Land by Demi Lovato." She said and began to sing.

"_I am confident but_

_I still have my moments._

_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel,_

_I still eat McDonald's._

_Baby, that's just me._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything._

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well everything's the same_

_In the la-la land machine, machine._

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?_

_Well, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can't be single_

_And have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything._

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same_

_In the la-la land._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_'Cause nothing else is real_

_In the la-la land appeal_

_Some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same_

_In the la-la land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change_

_In the la-la land machine_

_I will stay the same_

_In the la-la land..._

_Machine_

_Machine_

_Machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_La la la la la... "_

She finished the song and everyone clapped. Diamond wrote in blue pen again as Gwen got off of the stage and Zoey announced.

"We got a trio act by three special girls. Give it up for Destiny Brooks, Brianna and Mina Palmer!" Zoey said as a girl with a aqua headband with a hairclip on the left side, earrings, and necklace, she has dirty blond hair, almond shaped blue eyes, an aqua dress reaching her thighs with white leggings and aqua heels. The other two came out together. Both had blond hair but one was straight and loose with a right side bang while the other was just straight and loose. One had shoulder length hair while the other had back length hair. Both of their eyes were almond shaped light blue eyes. One had a sky blue one shoulder knee length dress, black leggings and sky blue heels while the other had lavender knee length dress, black leggings and lavender heels.

"I'm Destiny!" The girl with dirty blond hair said.

"I'm Brianna Palmer!" The one with the sky blue dress said.

"And I'm Mina Palmer!" The one with the lavender dress said.

"We're going to preform Roar by Katy Perry!" They all said and began to sing.

"_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar... "_

The three finished and the audience cheered and clapped hard. Diamond wrote them down in black marker as they walked off stage and Diamond announced the next person.

"The next person used to be called a punk from Juvie until he gained a soft side. Give it up for Duncan!" Diamond said as Duncan walked out.

"Hey you people! I'm going to be singing Faint by Linkin Park!" He shouted and started to sing.

"_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real_

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident_

_'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense_

_I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored"_

He finished and the crowd gasped and looked at him in shock and began to clap and cheer. Diamond wrote him down in black marker as he walked off. It was Kisu's turn to announce.

"Mates! We got two boys that are going to be singing! Give it up for Randy and Jamie Carter!" Kisu said as two boys walked out on stage. One boy had Tyrin purple hair while the other had brown, one had straight and spiky hair while the other had Scott's hairstyle, one had sapphire blue eyes while the other had regular blue, one had dark slate grey sweater, red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple sneakers while the other had a black shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Hello everyone! I'm Randy while this is Jamie!" The one with the sapphire blue eyes said and then pointed to the guy with plain blue eyes.

"We'll be preforming Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park!" They said and began to sing.

"_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at faults_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight"_

The audience cheered as they took a bow and stopped dancing. Diamond wrote in black marker and they smiled and got off stage. It was Mike's turn to announce.

"Well we got the guitarist of the Drama Brothers! Give it up for Trent!" Mike said as Trent came on stage with his guitar.

"Thanks for having me on the show, I'll be preforming Let Her Go by Passenger." He said and started to sing.

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go"_

He finished and everyone clapped and Diamond wrote something in blue pen as he got off stage. A person ran to Zoey and whispered something into her ear. She sighed and the guy ran off as she began to announce.

"Well we're having some issues with our technology so one of us four judges are going to sing." Zoey said and they all glanced as Diamond. She jumped out of her seat and sighed.

"I guess I can give one a shot." Diamond said as she got on stage and everyone cheered.

"I'll be singing-"She was cut off when her eyes became red and she gave a smirk.

"I'll be singing Make a Move by Icon For Hire." She said and Kisu raised an eyebrow.

"Really Sora? Taking control of Diamond so you can have a turn?" Kisu asked and Sora stuck out her tongue at him.

"She's been keeping us cooped up for a bit so I'm singing either she likes it or not." Sora said and began to sing.

_Diamond: Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please Somebody_

_Sora: Test my reality_

_Check if there's a weak spot_

_Clingin' to insanity_

_In hopes the world will ease up_

_Diamond: Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_

_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_

_Everyone started out a little insane_

_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_

_But some of you never learned to drop the act_

_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack_

_Sora: 'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I play along_

_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

_(_Diamond's eyes turn purple and Cameron choked a bit on his coffee. "CRYSTAL?" Kisu exclaimed.)

_Crystal: And if I had the answers I'd have written them out_

_So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about_

_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_

_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_

_Sora: You and I; we share the same disease_

_Cover up; compromise what we grieve_

_I've let more than my share of revivals die_

_This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight_

_Diamond: 'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I play along_

_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

_Crystal: Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_

_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_

_Running with fire, I live like a liar_

_Please somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

_Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_

_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

_Somebody_

_Somebody make a move_

_Sora: 'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I play along_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I'll play along_

_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Diamond: Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

_All three: Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on _

Diamond's eyes were yellow but mixed a bit with red and purple. They turned back into their sunny yellow as the crowd cheered and she tumbled back to her seat. Kisu took the turn to announce since Diamond was a bit angry.

"Give it up for the boy who's considerate! Give it up for **Sebastian **Raven!" Kisu said as a boy with dark brown curly hair that reaches the middle of his neck, intense blue eyes, a white t-shirt, a red hoodie, jeans and brown shoes, and a white pendant.

"Um hi, I'll be singing Your Heart by Damien Dawn." He said and began to sing.

"_So many nights i watched you sleep _

_(watched you sleep)_

_Tried to resist but it got so deep _

_(got so deep)_

_And when you're next to me,_

_you're still light in my reach,_

_But i just long for you,_

_My soul is dark, I cease the night_

_(cease the night)_

_But your the angel that show me the light._

_(show me the light)_

_And i tried to be strong,_

_But i still long for you._

_{Refren}_

_I look into your heart, and discover myself,_

_but I'll never be a part of your world _

_I need you,_

_Can't reach you where world's apart._

_If you need me, look into your heart._

_You tame the beast, _

_I bleed for you (i bleed for you)_

_You showed me love,_

_Something i never knew (never knew)_

_I'll take the blame, my life's ashame,_

_But i just long for you._

_Don't wait for me (don't wait for me girl) _

_I'll never be (a part of your world)_

_But I'm in your heart … forever"_

He finished and everyone clapped and Diamond wrote something in blue pen. He got off stage as it was Mike's turn to announce.

"Well here's the C.I.T that was one of the people who sued to get on the show! Give it up for Courtney!" Mike said as Courtney walked on stage.

"I'll be singing So What by Pink." She said and began to sing.

"_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_Na-na-na-na na-na_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_Na-na-na-na na-na_

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_(Nope!)_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_I gonna start a fight!_

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool!_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Uh, check my flow, uh_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simp_

_(Sh*t!)_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio_

_Then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_He's gonna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight!_

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_You never were_

_You want it all_

_But that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there_

_You let me fall_

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're crazy_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No no, no no_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're crazy_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight"_

She finished and everyone clapped. Diamond raised an eyebrow and wrote something in red marker as Courtney got off stage and someone yet again told Zoey something and ran off.

"Well we're experiencing more technical issues so we can fit one more song from the cast. Here's Lindsay!" Zoey said as Lindsay walked on stage with a shocked face.

"Hi everyone! I'll being singing 'Cause I'm A Blond by Julie Brown." She said and began to sing.

"_Because I'm a blonde, I don't have to think._

_I talk like a baby, and I never pay for drinks._

_Don't have to worry 'bout getting a man_

_If I keep this blonde and I keep these tan,_

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_I see people workin, it just makes me giggle_

_'Cause I don't have to work; I just have to jiggle._

_I'm a blonde, B-L-O-N-D._

_I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me?_

_I never learned to read, and I never learned to cook._

_Why should I bother when I look like I look?_

_I know lots of people are smarter than me,_

_But I have this philosophy:_

_So what?_

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_I see girls without dates, and I feel so sorry for 'em,_

_'Cause whenever I'm around, all the men ignore 'em,_

_'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah._

_'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah._

_They say that to make it, you need talent and ambition._

_Well, I got a TV show, and this was my audition:_

_Umm ... okay ... what was it? ... umm ..._

_Don't tell me ... Oh, yeah, okay._

_"Duck, Magnum, duck!"_

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_I took an IQ test, and I flunked it of course._

_I can't spell VW, but I gotta Porsche,_

_'Cause I'm blonde, B-L-I-N-D._

_'Cause I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me?_

Lindsay (speaks): I just want to say that being chosen this month's Miss August

Is, like, a compliment that I'll remember for as long as I can.

Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA,

But, my goal is to become a veterinarian 'cause I love children!

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_'Cause were a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Girls think I'm snotty, and maybe it's true._

_With my hair and body, you would be too._

_I'm a blonde, B-L- ... I don't know!_

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Everyone had a shocked face except for Diamond who's eyes flashed purple and she started to laugh really hard as Lindsay fell off stage while trying to leave. Diamond gained control from Crystal and stopped laughing.

"Next up we got a guy who was claimed to be abducted by aliens, here's Daniel J. Eastpak." Diamond said as a guy with dark brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, a grey flannel shirt, blue jeans, and a metal 'D' on his forehead walked on stage.

"Hi everyone! I'll be singing What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong." He said and began to sing.

"

_I see trees of green, _

_red roses too. _

_I see them bloom, _

_for me and you. _

_And I think to myself,_

_what a wonderful world. _

_I see skies of blue, _

_And clouds of white. _

_The bright blessed day, _

_The dark sacred night. _

_And I think to myself, _

_What a wonderful world. _

_The colors of the rainbow, _

_So pretty in the sky. _

_Are also on the faces, _

_Of people going by, _

_I see friends shaking hands. _

_Saying, "How do you do?" _

_They're really saying, _

_"I love you". _

_I hear babies cry, _

_I watch them grow, _

_They'll learn much more, _

_Than I'll ever know. _

_And I think to myself, _

_What a wonderful world. _

_Yes, I think to myself, _

_What a wonderful world. _

_Oh yeah."_

He finished and everyone cheered and he took a bow. Diamond wrote in blue pen as he got off of the stage and Kisu announced.

"Well we got the queen bee herself. Give it up for Heather!" The crowd went silent as she got on stage except for Alejandro who cheered her on.

"Hey! I'll be singing Alejandro by Lady Gaga." Heather said and began to sing.

"_I know that we are young_

_And I know that you may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore_

_Alejandro_

_She's got both hands_

_In her pocket_

_And she won't look at you (won't look at you)_

_She hides true love_

_En su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger_

_Around you_

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico_

_Rejoice_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette, hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Stop_

_Please, just let me go_

_Alejandro_

_Just let me go_

_She's not broken_

_She's just a baby_

_But her boyfriend's like her dad_

_Just like a dad_

_And all those flames that_

_Burned before him_

_Now he's gotta firefight_

_Gotta cool the bad_

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico_

_Rejoice_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette, hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't bother me_

_Don't bother me_

_Al-e-jan-dro_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Bye Fernando_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Alejandro_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Fernando_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette, hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss Alejandro_

_Don't wanna touch Alejandro_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Roberto_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss Alejandro_

_Don't wanna touch Alejandro_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss Alejandro_

_Don't wanna touch Alejandro_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss Alejandro_

_Don't wanna touch Alejandro_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro"_

She finished and people cheered but the judges weren't that sure. They exchanged glances as Heather got off stage.

"Here's the girl with the attitude from season one! Give it up for Leshawna!" Mike said as Leshawna got on stage.

"Hey y'all I'll be singin Bring It On by The Cheetah Girls." She said and began to sing.

"_You do your best to write off my name_

_Try to control me but that's gonna change_

_If you look closer you'll know what I mean_

_You'll see the girl become a machine_

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_

_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_

_I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

_So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger_

_So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure_

_So bring it on, I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with_

_So listen up 'cuz you ain't messing with me anymore_

_My invitation is not just a game_

_I've gotta show you that I can't be claimed_

_I've got the power to turn this around_

_'Cuz it's my life and I wear the crown_

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_

_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_

_I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

_So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger_

_So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure_

_So bring it on I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with_

_So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger_

_So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure_

_So bring it on I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with_

_I won't loose sleep tonight_

_'Cuz I got what I need inside_

_It's time you see the light_

_So spotlight shine your light down on me_

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_

_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_

_I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

_So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger_

_So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure_

_So bring it on, I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with_

_So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger_

_So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure_

_So bring it on, I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with_

_So listen up 'cuz you ain't messing with me"_

She finished and everyone cheered. She got off stage and it was Zoey's turn to announce.

"We got a girl that may be the opposite of Heather! Give it up for Valanie Miller!" Zoey said as a girl with long brunette hair at the waist, blue eyes, bright skin, big chest, a trench-dress coat, black sockings, black boots, red nail polish, necklace, black breacelet, earrings, black and white dress inside the trench-dress coat.

"Hello everyone! I'll be singing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga." She said and began to sing.

**(Shinx: WARNING: May have some language not suitable for some people.)**

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rama-ramama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rama-ramama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love I want your love_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love I want your love_

_(Love, love, love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rama-ramama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_(Love, love, love I want your love)_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby your sick_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_(Love, love, love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad, bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rama-ramama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch c-razy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch c-razy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch c-razy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak bitch, baby_

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ton revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rama-ramama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance"_

She finished the song and everyone cheered as Diamond wrote her down in black marker and she got off the stage. Someone whispered something to Kisu.

"Okay mates we have an update for Noah! Right now he's fine but he wants the girl caught for throwing a giant water bottle at his face. If you see a girl with long green hair and black eyes call the police immediately so she can be arrested. Now we got a returning contestant to the show! Welcome Jo!" Kisu said but no one came out. An intern whispered something into his ear and he sighed.

"Looks like the competitor dropped out of the competition so give it up for a mart yet shy girl, Aelita Green!" Kisu said as a girl with long brown hair with magenta highlights, an open pink sweater with a black shirt, black pants and black shoes with pink laces.

"Um, hi everyone. I'll be singing Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars." She said and began to sing.

" _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?_

_I've fallen in love with a man on the run_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do? _

_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you _

_He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between_

_A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed_

_There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose_

_He did what he had to do_

_Oh he did what he had to do_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take? _

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_

_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me"_

She finished and everyone cheered. Diamond wrote in black marker as she left the stage. It was Mike's turn to announce.

"Here's the girl that can control her mutation and fell for a gamer. Give it up for Dakota!" Mike said as Dakota walked on stage.

"Hi everyone! I'll be singing Best D*mn Thing by Avril Lavigne." Dakota said and began to sing

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_

_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_

_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_

_R (are you gonna treat me right)_

_I (I can put up a fight)_

_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"_

She finished and everyone clapped. She got off the stage and it was Zoey's turn to announce.

"Well we got some more special information that Sierra quit the show because of her fans 'needing' her wisdom so our last contestant for Total Drama is Cody." Zoey said as Cody went on stage.

"H-hey everyone, I'll be singing Strut by Adam Lambert." He said and began to sing.

"_I want to start a revolution_

_A type of personal solution_

_We all have got our own pollution_

_It's all about the execution_

_You got something to say_

_Your hands are tied_

_Open your mouth, open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin_

_Get on the floor, just let it drop_

_Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_

_Feel the fire within_

_I wanna see you strut (strut, strut)_

_C'mon walk for me_

_Strut (strut, strut)_

_How you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love_

_But they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out_

_And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)_

_Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)_

_Don't wanna be solo_

_We're a complicated nation_

_And now we're in a situation_

_Let's take a make-believe vacation_

_And get yourself some validation_

_You got something to say_

_Your hands are tied_

_Open your mouth, open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin_

_Get on the floor, just let it drive_

_Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_

_Feel the fire within_

_I wanna see you strut (strut, strut)_

_C'mon walk for me_

_Strut (strut, strut)_

_How you wanna be_

_Everybody's lookin' for some love_

_But they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out_

_And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)_

_Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)_

_Don't wanna be solo_

_I'll be your mirror_

_Darling, let your hair down_

_Show me what you're working with and let me see you_

_Strut (strut, strut), strut (strut, strut)_

_How you wanna be_

_Everybody's lookin' for some love_

_But they don't know_

_How to let it all hang out_

_And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)_

_Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)_

_Don't wanna be solo_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with"_

He finished the song and everyone cheered as Diamond wrote in black marker and he got off stage.

"Next up is a girl that's nice and cares! Give it up for Bayleigh Adams!" Diamond said as a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair with light brown highlights, hazel eyes, purple strapless top, blue skinny jeans, black converse, and grey bracelets on her left wrist.

"Hi! I'll be preforming Criminal by Britney Spears!" She said and began to sing.

"_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_

_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_

_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

_I know you told me I should stay away_

_I know you said he's just a dog astray_

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

_He is a villain by the devil's law_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_

_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_

_Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no_

_'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

_And he's got my name_

_Tattooed on his arm_

_His lucky charm_

_So I guess it's OK_

_He's with me_

_And I hear people talk (people talk)_

_Try to make remarks_

_Keep us apart_

_But I don't even hear_

_I don't care_

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)_

_Mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_(Should've let go)_

_And this type of love isn't rational,_

_(But no)_

_It's physical_

_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_(Should've let go)_

_All reason aside_

_(But no)_

_I just can't deny, love the guy"_

She finished the song and everyone cheered. She got off stage as Diamond wrote in blue pen and Kisu was going to announce.

"Next up mates we got a girl that's a bit funny and sarcastic, give it up for Haley Gears!" Kisu said as a girl with sholder length blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes, light blue top with lattle straps doping off her shoulders ending right abover her belly button, grey booty shorts and grey and blue sandals.

"Hey! I'll be singing Keep Me Crazy by Chris Wallace for you!" She said and began to sing.

"_Oh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhhh, _

_You were an angel on the run_

_That I cought some how _

_I tried so hard to figure you out. _

_But baby you're a pretty little mystery_

_That makes no sense to me_

_You got me stayin up all night, burnin inside_

_The voices in my head wont quit_

_I may be losin my mind and goin insane_

_But I put up with your... Ha ha_

_And it's a wild ride_

_Every single night_

_Even the worst of times_

_Are the best of times_

_Got me singin' _

_Sunday dinner with a bottle of jack_

_Drive around town, like a heart attack_

_Baby your a mess, but it's meant to be_

_Cause you keep me crazy_

_Tell me you love me and everything's alright _

_57 seconds and you start a fight_

_Baby some how you're the one I need_

_Cause you keep me crazy_

_Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Another little fight_

_You say you're done_

_We'll see about that when the mornin comes_

_Cause first you're out then you're right back in_

_Here we go again_

_And it's a wild ride, _

_Every single night_

_Even the worst of times _

_Are the best of times_

_You got me singin_

_Sunday dinner with a bottle of jack_

_Drive around town, like a heart attack_

_Baby your a mess, but it's meant to be_

_Cause you keep me crazy_

_Tell me you love me and everything's alright _

_57 seconds for you to start a fight_

_Baby some how you're the one I need_

_Cause you keep me crazy_

_Oh you keep me crazy_

_So much that I want more_

_You're just the lunatic I've been lookin' for_

_Oh you keep me crazy_

_So much that I want more_

_You're just the lunatic I've been lookin' for_

_You got me singin'_

_Sunday dinner with a bottle of jack_

_Drive around town, like a heart attack_

_Baby your a mess, but it's meant to be_

_Cause you keep me crazy_

_Tell me you love me and everything's alright _

_57 seconds for you to start a fight_

_Baby some how you're the one I need_

_Cause you keep me crazy..."_

She finished and everyone cheered and clapped. Diamond wrote in blue pen as she got off stage and it was Mike's turn to announce.

"Here's the other girl that tried to sue to get on the show. Give it up for Krystal!" Mike said as a girl with brown hair with bangs to the left and dyed blue, purple and pink at the tips, a purple shirt, jean shorts, glasses and sneaker boots.

"Hey everyone, I'll be singing Cave In by Owl City." She said and began to sing.

"_Please take a long hard look through your textbook_

_'Cause I'm history_

_When I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone_

_'Cause I've been dying to leave_

_Yeah, I'll ride the range and hide_

_All my loose change in my bedroom_

_'Cause riding a dirt bike down_

_A turnpike always takes its toll on me_

_I've had just about enough of quote_

_"Diamonds in the rough"_

_Because my backbone is paper thin_

_Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in_

_If the bombs go off, the sun will still be shining_

_Because we've heard it said that_

_Every mushroom cloud has a silver lining_

_Though I'm always undermining too deep to know_

_Swallow a drop of gravel and blacktop_

_'Cause the road tastes like wintergreen_

_The wind and the rain smell of oil and octane_

_Mixed with stale gasoline_

_I'll soak up the sound, try to sleep on the wet ground_

_I'll get ten minutes give or take_

_'Cause I just don't foresee myself getting drowsy_

_When cold integrity keeps me wide awake_

_Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in_

_Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in_

_I'll keep my helmet on just in case my head caves in_

_'Cause if my thoughts collapse or my framework snaps_

_It'll make a mess like you wouldn't believe_

_Tie my handlebars to the stars so I stay on track_

_And if my intentions stray I'll wrench them away_

_Then I'll take my leave and I won't even look back_

_I won't even look back"_

She finished and everyone cheered and clapped. Diamond wrote something in blue pen as Krystal got off stage.

"Next up we got another girl with MPD, give it up for Tina Smith!" Zoey said as a girl with lightly tan skin with long dirty blond hair down to her mid-waist and brown eyes, a grey long sleeved shirt with a purple star in the middle of it, black pants with black shoes with purple laces.

"Hey everyone, I'll be singing Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato." Tina said and began to sing.

"

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_When you're one with the one you were meant to be find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way, to you_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart"_

She finished her song and everyone cheered and clapped. Diamond wrote in blue pen as Tina got off the stage.

"Next up is are second to last contestant, give it up for Sloane Carlin!" Zoey said as a girl with waist lenth auburn hair, hazel eyes, freckles on her cheekbones, a tight white blouse and skinny jeans and a brown leather jacket with matching combat boots. Some guys in the audience whistled as she walked on stage but the judges were not surprised.

"I'm here to sing The Fear by Lily Allen." She said and began to sing.

"_I want to be rich and I want lots of money_

_I don't care about clever I don't care about funny_

_I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds_

_I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

_And I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless_

_'Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous._

_I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_

_I'm on the right track, yeah I'm on to a winner._

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_

_And when do you think it will all become clear?_

_'Cause I'm being taking over by The Fear_

_Life's about film stars and less about mothers_

_It's all about fast cars and cussing each other_

_But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic_

_And that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic_

_And I am a weapon of massive consumption_

_And it's not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function_

_I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_

_I'm on the right track, yeah I'm on to a winner._

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_

_And when do you think it will all become clear?_

_'Cause I'm being taking over by The Fear_

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition_

_'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission_

_Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner_

_Now everything's cool as long as I'm getting thinner_

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_

_And when do you think it will all become clear?_

_'Cause I'm being taking over by The Fear_

The crowd cheered and clapped a lot louder than before. Diamond rolled her eyes and wrote in blue pen and didn't see the glare that Sloane shot at her as she walked off stage.

"Now for our last contestant! He's a bit of a prankster, funny and he's! Wait what?! It's Sapphire Solonaka." Diamond said in complete confusion as a guy with tamed black hair, dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, perfect white teeth, a long sleeved cuffed blue and grey shirt, red jeans, and blue and grey shoes.

"Woah, a shocker to me. That guy looks almost just like ya Mike." Kisu said and Mike looked at Sapphire in shock.

"Um, that's my cousin guys." Diamond chirped in and nervously laughed.

"Hey! I'll be singin Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade." Sapphire said and began to sing.

"_When you're alone, do you think of me?_

_And my diamond ring's thrown out to sea._

_And when you love, do you love for me?_

_Like harmony, a never ending dream._

_Oh well, oh well. I still hope for the best._

_Say goodbye and send me off with a kiss farewell._

_And I promise I'll be just as strong as I can be._

_Maybe you could get some sleep tonight._

_So here's your song. It's twisting me._

_I'd give anything to make you scream._

_And I'll just smile, and make believe I don't feel a thing._

_That doesn't work for me._

_Oh well, oh well. Guess I'll see you in hell._

_There's a pretty little picture that's in my head._

_And I'm starting to dream, changing colours while I sleep._

_Maybe I'm just wasting time._

_Sit still and listen to the soundtrack._

_I'll tell you how I took one straight through the heart,_

_And it's not easy to talk about._

_So we all scream loud._

_And that was it._

_I had made it clean just across the street with my new wings._

_So I'll just fly and hope that I remember the good times when it's done._

_Oh well, oh well._

_I can't live with myself as I'm climbing in your window to get to your bed._

_And I'll be what you need,_

_You can call me anything_

_Just as long as we're still friends._

_Sit still and listen to the soundtrack._

_I'll tell you how I took one straight through the heart, and it's not easy to talk about._

_So we all sing._

_Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh ohh-oh_

_When she smiles, well it's got nothing to do with me._

_I'm not the one who sings her to sleep._

_And I've been talking to God asking for just a little help with you but it's hopeless._

_It's not the first time but this one really carved it in._

_Tell your new friends that they don't know you like I do._

_It's over. I wanna see you again. I wanna feel it again._

_Ohh, it's not the first time, but this one really carved it in._

_Tell your new friends that no one knows you like I do._

_It's over. I wanna see you again. I wanna feel it again._

_I'll keep you warm safe in my arms. 'Till heaven calls, keep holding on."_

He finished and everyone cheered. Diamond wrote him down in blue pen. He walked off stage and Chris ran onto it.

"Hey everyone! I just got a call from the producers to eliminate Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Jo, Dakota, Sierra and Noah for some reason, what luck? Anyways we got to make those teams today. So get to it!" Chris said and everyone that made it got on stage once again. Mike and Zoey started to pick contestants for their teams.

"Sapphire."

"Lauren."

"Sloane."

"Crimson."

"Courtney."

"Dan."

"Krystal."

"Randy."

"Topaz."

"Bridgette."

"Destiny."

"Geoff."

"Haley."

"Duncan."

"Mina."

"Aelita."

"Tina."

"Trent."

"**Sebastian**."

"Valanie."

"Crystal."

"Cody."

"Bayleigh."

"Dawn."

"Carrie."

"Gwen."

"Brianna."

"Jamie." Zoey finished and Diamond pulled out the piece of paper.

"I'm thinking Zoey and Kisu's team will be called Team Beat while me and Mike's team will be Team Rhythm." Diamond said and Chris nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You people that survived the producers elimination go to your rooms and be prepared for the challenges to come to you that involve singing." Chris said as we go back to Blaineley and Josh.

"Well that's good. Thirty five contestants became twenty eight!" Blaineley began.

"Tune in next time on Music In My Soul!" Josh exclaimed as the screen turned black.

* * *

**Shinx: Well next elimination will be decided by the viewers (AKA you guys) I promise. *hugs Mike really hard* I had the worst dream about you!**

**Mike: What was it about? *gets out of my grip***

**Shinx: I'll tell by PM or by the next chapter for you guests reading!**

**Mike: Next contest! The water fight!**

**Diamond: Review or PM!**


	4. Triple Update

**Shinx: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! DON'T THINK I DIED! I actually gained a swollen finger from gym and I couldn't type…**

**Kenji: But the author has gotten so out of sync with writing so she's going to get her typing skills back and update soon with the actual chapters…**

**Nika: But this is going to be an all update for all three stories with the same message. So if you read one you don't got to read the others.**

**Zoey: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Nika, Kenji, Kisu, Kumiko, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Devil, Gina/Diamond and their personalities and any other mentioned OC of hers**

**Kumiko: Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is Diamond Aozora/and I'm Mike Smith!" The two announce as they were shown sitting at a news table with pictures of events in different stories.

"We're the announcers with info and the latest updates and recaps for each story that isn't finished." Mike said and Diamond nodded.

"Right now in I Didn't Do It, me and my sister Gina Aozora were kidnapped by the mysterious and evil Devil and her gang. The time we were kidnapped though we got a personal message about that." Diamond said as Gina walked out with a piece of paper.

"When is the actual birthday of Diamond Aozora? This now includes me as well." Gina read off.

"The actual birthday is on the author's birthday, April 18th because that was the time she actually drew me and started to create Gina and our personalities." Diamond said.

"Now we going to Diamond's Tale where we last left off where I was given Diamond's powers after she died in the final fight between her and Emerald." Mike said.

"But don't worry we got a big surprise later on in a different arc in that story." Gina pointed out, "There will also be a new antagonist coming up that is within the heroes. You can guess it in the reviews for Diamond's Tale and we'll tell you if you're right when the antagonist begins to rise up." Kisu appeared out of nowhere with a grin and freaked everyone out as Gina finished.

"Also in Music In My Soul we're getting to the next challenge and the antagonist will be revealed in that as well. Vito and Sial (Crystal, Diamond's personality) will make an appearance for the beach and water challenge!" Kisu exclaimed, "The contestants competing got to find lyrics for the team so they can sing and we'll take a vote, some will gain invincibility from finding those lyrics and you can vote on the poll on the author's profile for who should go home when the chapter is added. We'll take requests for water or beach songs except Surfin' In The U.S.A and Rock Lobster so give some recommendations mates!"

"Also, we're taking OC's for I Didn't Do It for next chapter up on the story." Diamond pointed out.

"And the new arc on Diamond's Tale will be started soon with the new antagonist revealed! So start guessing on that!" Mike said and Mal took control and laughed.

"That's if for the updates! You'll be seeing us in the stories again next time! We're signing out!" The three except Mal said.

"But first to prank the Aussie." Mal muttered and Gina heard it and gained rainbow highlights and purple eyes and giggled like a maniac.

"It's James! Or Jimmy, or Jamie, or Jared." James rambled on, "BUT READ! REVIEW! PM!" James grabbed the camera and shaked it as the screen turned black.

* * *

**Shinx: Well Jimmy, you showed them…**

**James: HAHA!**

**Mike: Like Jimmy said, Review or PM.**


	5. Sorry

**Me: Well, I'm sorry to say this. But I'm going to put Music In My Soul for adoption. I can't continue the story since of my really busy schedule. I'm sorry once again. But anyone can talk to me about the story and to adopt it. I'll PM them about the story plot and special info they need. Please forgive me and see ya.**


	6. Author Note

**Note: If you read this one... they're all the same.**

**It's Shinx here! And I'm giving a huge message on ALL my stories, updated or not. The problem is about this 'OC hate' that's going around. So many people writing Total Drama fan-fics are getting a tad bit hated on for making Original Characters. They say that it ruins the whole story altogether and is just a waste of space. OC's are created from the imagination of all of us, we all had our fantasies about things which are OC's do for us in the stories we write. The OC's get hated on, like they're nothing and should die. This is causing a crisis about OC's altogether and which one of the fellow authors here called _That one Mudkip_ felt hurt about the whole thing. I can sympathize with that. Because of it I was at first going to give up I Didn't Do It because of the OC's characters and which I got a really hurtful Personal Message about the story, I'm not naming who did it. But I put the story on hiatus early last month but I've recovered to see this happening! Can't we just get along here!? If you hate OC's fine, just keep those reviews to yourself. The authors who work hard to write stories for you read the stories but complain about the OC's. We all had a 'What if' in our lives and wish to write stories that can continue it. But I don't hate on anyone so I'm not listing names... which are ALOT! But I might give up on this whole Total Drama stories if this doesn't stop. We, the authors who write with OC's need to team up to fight back! First Total Drama, then the other stuff can get affected by this also! We need to unite! But some very loyal and great people to mention...**

**_Totaldramafan102_: Your awesome! You got ideas that would make great stories with your OC's. We make the best PM stories! And we can somehow make it seem the OC's are great. Your loyal with my stories and I thank you for that with those ideas you gave!**

**_Guest_: In the story of My Multiple Struggles, you we're awesome trying to keep up and it was great to hear your responses.**

**_That one Mudkip_: Crystal, Josh and Angie were the best! I can't wait for the new stories. I hope we can get those haters to see their wrong somehow and get you to be comfortable with writing TD stories again.**

**_The unknown uploader_: Your a loyal fan alright! I love your stories and I'm sorry about that story with All-Stars with that review. Don't give up! You'll make it! Dan is a great OC and don't be affected by this predicament.**

**_ZokeForever101_: Your stories are also amazing! Your determined to finish them and update which keeps you strong with the stories and your OC's Bayleigh and Haley. I hope your also not affected by this.**

**_Ponythekidrs_: An cool author indeed, we keep our secrets shared. Your OC is crazy... and I love it! Krystal is a really great OC and I'm hoping your not affected with this at all. Keep going with that story of yours!**

**_TDSuperFan_: We may not have talked that much... but your also awesome with your OC's! It's really cool that you like my stories and my OC's and I like yours also!**

**_The people of Music In My Soul_: Your OC's were the best! If it wasn't a contest and if I hadn't have given up on it all of your OC's would have won it!**

**_S (with Reshigirl):_ I haven't heard from you in awhile but your the coolest guest! You've been reviewing and it's really awesome! I hope we can PM someday and exchange ideas with each other.**

**_Madame Rodoshe_: Your my first helper with my very first story A Virtual Mess, your OC's are really nice and I wish I could use them all but sadly I can't. You've also been loyal and I wish for the OC predicament to not affect you also.**

**_asastridzeogearfried_: Your also great with your story Prisoner! It's a very twist story with Mike and I love it! Can't wait for that next update.**

**_The people of A Virtual Mess/A Digital Search_: Haven't heard from most of you in awhile... but I loved your responses to my first story. It was a struggle but it was a great story to make!**

**_SailorMarble14_: You were also a first reviewer to A Virtual Mess and it was really great with those ideas of yours! I loved them all!**

**_Everyone else/Anonymous viewers_: Also, thanks for the great support from all of you. It was really nice for people to read my stories. **

**But my final question before a sign off... Can we stop the hate with OC's?**

**-_shinxshinx1595_**


End file.
